1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to an apparatus for rapidly solidifying liquid in a magnetic field. The apparatus may include an anisotropic exchange spring magnet mounted with a rapidly-solidified thin strip in which a magnetic easy axis of a hard magnetic phase is arranged in one direction by rapidly solidifying in the magnetic field, and may include an anisotropic rare earth permanent magnet having a high coercive force and a high remaining magnetic flux density. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to an anisotropic rare earth permanent magnet having a higher magnetic flux as a rotor magnet of a motor than that of the conventional samarium magnet to remarkably improve the motor output, and relates to an anisotropic permanent magnet obtained by pressing and sintering the rapidly-solidified thin strip of which the magnetic easy axis is arranged in a magnetic field, thereby having excellent magnetic characteristics compared to an isotropic magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exchange spring magnet is a novel kind of permanent magnet in which a soft magnetic phase (e.g., α-Fe etc.) and a hard magnetic phase (e.g., Sm—Co etc.) are dispersed in a nano size in the same magnet. The exchange spring magnet simultaneously has high magnetic induction of a soft magnetic phase and high coercive force of a hard magnetic phase by the magnetic exchange bond acting between both phases. Commercialization of the exchange spring magnet is developing since the possibility of remarkably overcoming the magnetic characteristics of the conventional sintering magnet is theoretically suggested.